


welcome home

by hearteyes_9



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty is upset, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, serpent Jughead, serpent betty eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyes_9/pseuds/hearteyes_9
Summary: after betty finds out the past 12 years of her life has been a lie, she uncovers her true past.or she tries, until an annoying, hot biker gets in her way





	1. the start of normal

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i hope you guys enjoy this, it’s my first story. follow me on tumblr @wheresmyattention
> 
> i’m going to try to post weekly but i might not.

it started off as any normal day. claire was woken up by her mother at 6:30 to get ready for school.

“claire sweetheart time to get up”  
claire opened her eyes to the bright light shining through the window. “5 more minutes” she didn’t know why she said that, but she did. claire knew those words would get her in trouble. blankets were yanked from her bed and she felt hands grab her arm and pull her towards the floor. “would you like me to get your father?”  
the words shook claire to the core, looking up at her mother’s dark blue eyes filled with hate, claire scrambled to her feet. “no mother”  
she ran to the bathroom to get ready, knowing she only had 10 minutes before her father would drag her out, claire raced to get dressed like she did every morning.  
a long pink top tucked into her jeans. with her hair up in a pony tail, she almost looked out of place in her family. they had dark clothes and evil faces, while claire looked like she was the nicest girl in school... which was true.  
after putting on a little bit of mascara ,  
she went into her cabinet to reach for her escape, only to realize she had 60 seconds before her father would be in her room.  
knowing she wouldn’t have enough time to ground herself, she settled  
for putting her hands into tight fists and left the room.

the stairs creaked loudly under the souls of claire’s feet as she ran down the stairs. “claire, you were running short on time, weren’t u?” her father’s booming voice filled the room.  
“sorry sir, i wasn’t thinking.” claire  
whispered, trying to hide the fear in her eyes. boy was he scary. her father was never one for showing love, that’s what her mother was for. her father was all about discipline, and while her mother was great, claire could tell she was scared of her father as well.  
“claire come sit down” her mother’s voice soothed her ears. it was always that way, ever since she could remember. her father would terrify her and her mother would rescue claire from the dark hole she was falling into.  
claire took a seat in her usual chair in between her parents. her father said it was so they could keep an eye on her during meal times.  
a clattering sound echoed threw the room as her father through the cereal at the table. “eat” his voice loud and angry.  
it was probably his job again, claire’s father was a lot nicer when she was younger, she loved him.  
i mean, i guess she still loves him now, but in a different way.  
the food in front of her looked disgusting , the milk old and the cereal stale. “what did i say claire.  
eat ur god damn food!” her father said, pushing her face down into the chunky milk. “yes sir”  
after wiping her face and taking a few bites of her “breakfast” claire grabbed her backpack and left for  
school.  
“bye mom! bye dad!” she yelled, walking out the door.  
then she ran.  
she always ran to school, just incase her dad changed his mind about letting her go that day.  
some days he would wave her goodbye and she would get to go, while on worse days, she would be stuck in her home, doing whatever he told her to do, which often included sex. 

her home wasn’t great, but it was what she got. her parents said they picked her up off the street when she was just a baby, and saved her from death and that she should be grateful to be alive  
while she believed them, claire always wondered what would’ve happened if they hadn’t seen her on that street.  
would she be dead? with a better family? with a worse one? she shook the thoughts out of her head.  
claire was grateful she got food everyday. she knew people that didn’t. 

she arrived at school at the sound of the warning bell. “claire!!” a familiar voice called.  
“toni hey!” giving her best friend a hug, they walked into first period together. claire didn’t usually make friends because her family moved a lot and it always was the worst letting them go. she kept to herself until she met toni.//  
claire was sitting at lunch after the first week of freshman year. she didn’t know anyone and she didn’t want to know anyone. she poked the cold spaghetti with her fork and pulled out a book. “hey you gonna eat that?” a female voice said.  
“um no” claire pushed the food away from her and towards the pink haired girl. “here you go”  
“thanks. i’m toni by the way” the girl, toni, introduced herself.  
“aren’t u claire, i’ve seen u around before” claire nodded before getting back to her book. “thanks  
for the spaghetti.” toni slid a  
cookie and a piece of paper across the table before getting up.  
the note read, “this isn’t poisonous i promise” and then a number.  
and just like that, they were friends \\\ “so how’s the old man”  
toni asked, referring to her father.  
“good, except for the old milk  
i ate this morning” a disgusting look came across claire’s face at the memory, toni laughed and bumped against her side. “soon, we will both get out of this dump”

and she would, but not in the way claire expected.

“claire russel to the principals office” the loud speaker chimed, waking her from her daydream of going to college.

oh no, it was probably her dad.  
grabbing her bag, claire walked up to the office to see both of her parents waiting for her. “come on claire, we have to go” without any further explanation, her mother pulled claire into the car and to her home.  
“pack ur things, we r going”  
they always move. no one tells her why, but every couple years her parents are frantic about moving somewhere else. claire ran up to her room to start packing.  
as she was putting her stuff together, she heard her mother talking to her father downstairs. “i don’t know why i thought it was a good idea to move so close to riverdale, but we should be able to move quickly enough before they find us.”  
what did that mean? were they running away from the law? would she get arrested for being with them? claire didn’t know.  
but she knew that she had to get packed.  
when she finished, claire rushed downstairs, her father stopped her.  
“you know the drill, you don’t answer any questions okay?”  
“yes sir”  
just as they were about to leave, the door swung open and 10 police men filed into her house.  
“hands where i can see them”  
the russel family put their hands up. claire was shaking, what were they gonna do to her?  
“penny peabody and guy russel,  
you are under arrest for the kidnapping of elizabeth cooper”  
kidnapping? she didn’t know anyone named elizabeth.  
they must have gotten it wrong.  
claire watched as her parents were lead into a cop car “NO, MOM DAD!” claire screamed as a police officer held her back. “you’ve got the wrong people, they didn’t do anything. i swear, you have to let them go!”  
claire struggled in the police officers arms but his grip was too strong. he turned the shaking teen around and looked into her eyes.  
“it’s okay, elizabeth, you’re going  
home”


	2. absolute beginners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> betty meets the family..... it doesn’t go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i already had this written before i published the story, i don’t know when the next chapter will be out but hopefully in the next couple of days
> 
> follow me on tumblr @wheresmyattention

_“it’s okay, elizabeth, you’re going home”_

 

what? home? she was home. this was her home. with her mother and father and her friends at school.

why were they taking her away from

that? elizabeth fought the man holding her back from her parents.

the same words ringing through her head. “you’re going home”

 

the next thing she knew she was in a car going god knows where to be with god knows who. and her parents, or at least who she believed were her parents, were being dragged to prison.

“where are we going” elizabeth’s quiet voice broke the silence. this had to be a dream. if it wasn’t, she at least needed to say goodbye to toni. “we are going to the hospital sweetie”

the hospital. why?

the officer must have seen the questioning look on her face because he replied “just to check if everything’s okay and so you can see your parents”

 

it took elizabeth awhile to understand that when they said parents, they didn’t mean Penny and Guy, they meant whoever had birthed her.

she just wanted to go home.

 

 

they finally reached the hospital, and she was immediately sent into a check up. they checked her heart and her reflexes and everything in between.

then a female doctor came in, “elizabeth, this is going to be uncomfortable to answer, but did

Guy-“

elizabeth cut her off, “my father”

“your father. well did he, touch you per say?”

elizabeth hated the questions, she hated people acting like she was a child. she was 15. “are you asking if he had sex with me, well then yes”

the doctor nodded her head and wrote something down.

elizabeth hated talking about her father, he was a monster yes, but he was also the guy who taught her how to ride and bike.

he was great until her body started to change.

that’s when her father would keep her home on some days and make

her do things she really didn’t want to.

but she wasn’t ready to talk about it.

“okay elizabeth, did he-“

before she could finish, the blonde haired girl sat up and screamed. “STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS! LEAVE ME ALONE”

the doctor nodded and got up to leave, but before she walked out, the doctor said “your family will be coming to see you soon”

 

her family.

her family had been taken away in a police car, these people were not her family

 

“elizabeth?”

elizabeth turned to the door and four people walked in. her real parents, her brother, and her sister.

or at least that’s how they introduced themselves.

“oh baby, i’m so sorry we couldn’t find you sooner, but we never gave up hope that you would come back to us.”

elizabeth turned away. the girl who looked a little bit older than her came to her side. “betty, it’s okay, we’ve found you. i cant believe after 12 years that you are here with us right now.”

her sister started to cry.

betty, she liked that better than elizabeth. that’s what she wanted to be called, if her name was going to change, betty.

 

betty curled herself up into a ball as her family surrounded her. “hal, she’s home” the older woman said to the older man.

betty hated not knowing who these people were.

they were nice, but they were not her family. a tear slipped from her emerald eye.

“it’s okay elizabeth, your family’s here”

and those words broke her.

“YOURE NOT MY FAMILY! I DONT EVEN REMEMBER YOU! STOP PRETENDING LIKE EVERYTHING IS FINE, ITS NOT. MY LIFE HAS JUST BEEN FLIPPED UPSIDE DOWN!” and a final thought came out of betty’s mouth. “so please, just take me home”

which home? she didn’t know, but all she knew was she wanted to be in a room without people surrounding her.

she wanted to be in her bed with the flowers on the wall behind it.

she wanted to be in her house with the smell of coffee and cigarettes.

but mostly, she just wanted to be alone.

 

her “family” left the room to go

talk to the doctor. she could hear them talking outside.

“with this type of trama, it is

common for kids to not accept

what is going on around them.

she had been living a lie for 12 years, so don’t take it personally, okay?”

 

living a lie.

her old parents had taken her away from a loving family.

her old parents had abused her

her old parents had used their power against their daughter.

betty came to the realization that her old parents, were not parents, but criminals

and now, the only family that she had known was gone, and the people around her were making them seem evil.

 

and now, betty knew that the people around her, were right.


	3. she’s leaving home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> betty makes it to her knew home and just wants to go back the regular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda short and boring sorry :/   
> i’m starting school so idk if i’ll be able so post as much. hope you like this chapter

betty sat in the car with her head against the window. faint murmuring sounded in the background of the white noise that constantly played in her ear.

her mother talking to her father about clothes and betty’s new room, but she didn’t care, betty just missed her mom..  
or her “mom”  
sure she wasn’t a good person but it was all betty knew. 

before she knew it, betty had pulled up to a white house with a red door.  
it was 3 times as big as the houses she was used to. betty already knew she was going to get lost within 3 minutes of being there.  
“okay elizabeth, welcome home”

betty watched as her new family pulled themselves out of the car and into the house. she didnt want to go in, because if she went in, it would be real.   
her blonde haired sister turned around, “betty? you coming?” betty nodded and started towards the house.   
why her?   
all betty wanted to do was sleep, so after expressing that feeling with a yawn every time anyone tried to talk to her, the cooper family finally let her rest. “polly, would you show your sister to her room”  
“of course mother”  
sliding out of a lazy boy chair, polly started towards the stairs, motioning for betty to follow.  
the stairs creaked under her feet as they made their up to the 2nd floor. “so you seem pretty tired so we can leave the big house tour for tomorrow. your room is right here, next to mine, and we share a bathroom.” betty nodded. all she wanted to do was call toni and cry. “you can come to my room whenever. okay?” betty nodded, willing the conversation to be over. as if polly could read her mind, she leaned in for a hug and left betty alone in her room.

it was pink. of course.  
although her outfits usually consisted of that color, she could not hate it more than she already did.  
looking around the room, there wasn’t much to it, it seemed they hadn’t really redecorated from when she disappeared.

as she looked closer she could see drawings done by her younger self, along with lines that showed her growth.  
tears pricked betty’s eyes at the memories of doing that in her own household, not this foreign land.

not being able to wait, betty grabbed her phone and dialed toni, hoping to hear her voice just for a little.  
after ten calls that went unanswered, she decided to go for a voicemail  
“hey toni, so your probably wondering where i am. or not, it might be all over the news. but i um, i’m with me real family or something” she started to cry, unable to hold back the tears for any longer “apparently mom and dad had kidnapped me so now i’m living with these people who are supposed to be my new parents but i don’t want them to be”  
the tears just poured  
“please just call me when you get this”  
she hung up and closed her eyes. the sound of the wind against her window calmed her a little as she pushed her nails into her skin.   
“i want to go home”  
she whispered to no one but herself, one exhausting day let her sleep.

 

it had been about two weeks since betty had moved in. she knew which rooms she could and couldn’t not enter, what times they ate, and when to wake up.  
chic was barely around, always having “stuff” to do   
polly was nice and friendly, being her first friend in riverdale.  
alice and hal, well, they were okay but they were not her parents.   
she often saw them sneaking around the house. her father going to the basement (where betty was not allowed)  
her mother going into her study (another place betty was not to go)  
they just seemed sneaky.  
betty was watched all hours of the day and it was starting to make her crazy, so she decided to talk with alice.

it was a saturday afternoon when betty walked into the kitchen to see alice making some snacks “um, alice” the lady turned around and cleared her throat, showing she wouldn’t answer to her name.  
betty clenched her fists and coughed out a “mom” before starting the conversation.  
alice was a very strict person and betty wasn’t going to lie,  
she was scared of her.  
“yes dear?” alice said in a faux motherly tone.  
“i was wondering if i could start going to school” betty pictured the woman’s head flying off at the thought of her leaving home, but she just sat down and sighed. “i knew this day would come, so i already have the paper work ready, we just need to go the the school board. how about we go do that in an hour?”  
betty nodded and ran to her room, jumping from excitement of being able to go outside of the house. 

since the whole “new family” incident, betty and toni have been texting for hours at a time, but this seemed like a call situation.

after three rings, her best friend picked up, “toni! guess what”  
“hello to you too” the pink haired girl laughed.  
“you know how i’ve been trapped in this house for two weeks?”  
she could hear toni sigh, “yeah?”  
“well i’m going to school!!!”  
after the friends shared a few screams over the line, alice called from downstairs.  
“elizabeth time to go” betty ran down the stairs and out the front door, looking around her neighborhood. it was very upper middle class.  
“because we are doing this, you better get good grades and not be on that phone all the time” alice said.  
betty nodded, she always got good grades in greendale, so nothing should be different.

 

she found out betty would be starting school on monday.  
waiting for sunday to pass was one of the longest waits in her life. but finally it was monday.  
betty hopped out of bed and got dressed for the new day ahead of her, she was nervous but also very excited.  
after getting a ride to school, and a couple lectures, from alice she walked in fully prepared for what life had to throw at her. she was going back to a normal life, nothing could stop her.

betty walked in and immediately bumped into a black haired, blue eyed, beanie wearing boy, successfully dropping everything in her hands in the process . “watch where you’re going, blondie”  
a couple of jocks hollered at her and one came up to touch her ass as she picked up her books.

that’s when she knew, she was fucked.


	4. crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> betty finally meets jughead!!!!
> 
> (comments mean a lot and they keep me writing the story!)

“Betty cooper to the principals office please.” the loudspeaker said. All the students turned to look at the blonde girl who had just punched some guy for touching her ass. Betty refused to let it get to her, so she hung her head up high and walked to Mr. Weatherbee’s office.  
“Miss Cooper, I heard that within the first minute of school, you have already punched a student, is that correct?”  
Betty nodded and opened her mouth the justify the physical response, but Mr. Weatherbee put his hand up. “I know you have had a rough couple weeks, but we do not condone this kind of behavior here at Riverdale High. Because it is only your first day, and you came from the wrong side of the tracks,” bettys face turned into a scowl at those words. Wrong side of the tracks, she just found out that she had a completely different family and now her principal is dissing her old school. Betty refrained from speaking as Mr. Weatherbee gave his sentence, “You will get a week of detention instead of the week of suspension kids usually get.” her nails pinched the skin of her palm as she stood up, “you know, that kid touched my ass and youre punishing me for standing up for myself, screw you.” She slammed the door and tried keep herself intact til she could find a room to lock herself in. A beanie wearing boy strided past her, “see you in detention cooper.” betty wanted to smack the grin that his face wore. She hated him and it hasnt even been 30 minutes into the school day. Regaining her composure, betty found a room near the bathrooms labeled “Blue and Gold.” stepping in, she unlocked the door and decided to spend her first period, her free period, in here. No one had welcomed her to Riverdale High. No one wanted to. Betty was a girl who grew up with a drug dealing gang. She lived in Greendale for heavens sake. And now she was in Riverdale with some preppy family, surrounded by preppy teenagers and all she wanted to do was go home. Tightening her hands into fists, betty calmed herself. The tears that poured out of her eyes slowed to a stop. Taking a few deep breaths, she laid herself down on the couch, curling into herself, and closing her eyes.  
Then the door knob shook. “Whos in here!” the voice boomed. It was him. The blue-eyed boy with black hair. “Open up! I swear ill beat you up.” yeah okay. She wasnt worried, so betty just closed her eyes and waited for the banging on the door to stop. It didnt. The door opened and the beanie wearing guy came in with a scowl on his face. “What are you doing in here.” Betty didnt know if her eyes were still puffy, she guesses they were cause the guy softened his face slightly. “Can you get out, some of us actually have work to do.” he growled. “What do you even do.” betty was in the mood for a fight, so she was going to start one. “I write for the school newspaper, blondie.” He sighed. “That sounds bor--” betty was going to comment, but it sounded fun. “Let me join.” she stated, matter-o-factly. The boy looked her over. “Yeah, no. i dont think so.” Betty walked up to him, his blue eyes piercing into her skull. “Let me join!” her tone more demanding this time. The boy shook his head, “sucks not getting what you want, huh?” her hands clenched and she stared him down. He knew nothing about her. Betty knew she would cry if she didnt move, so she started to leave “Fuck you,” there was a pause, because she still didnt know his name yet. “Jughead” he finished for her.  
“Okay then, fuck you, jughead” betty picked up her bag and stomped out.

 

Jughead stood there, mesmerized. A beautiful, blonde tornado came to riverdale high that day, with the name of betty cooper. He didnt know what she was hiding, or anything about her family life, but he knew, he was going to break her.  
Jughead decided he didnt want to work on the school paper today, so he relaxed until his next class  
When he got to chemistry, the blonde was sitting in his seat. “Move.” he commanded, she flinched at his booming voice, but quickly regained herself. “Sucks not getting what you want, huh?” she echoed . “Okay little miss perfect.” He saw her face turn red with anger, and he knew he hit a nerve, but jughead didnt feel bad about it.

 

The day had finally ended and betty was just about to leave, when she was reminded that she had detention. “Elizabeth Cooper?” the principal called put from behind her. She sighed, not wanting to speak to that man. “You have detention.” He waved for her to follow him and she did, reluctantly. They got to a room labeled “Detention” and he opened the door for her.  
There he sat, Jughead. That horrible smile and those deep, ocean eyes. She hated him, so much. “Well hello elizabeth.” She turned around and sat in the seat farthest from him, clenching her fists in the process. A few other students sauntered in, one of them being the guy she punched earlier. “Well hello there, psycho.” The guy said, before sitting down next to her. There was still no teacher, she didnt think there would be, if she was being honest. The guy, who introduced himself as reggie, turned toward her. “Earlier, when you punched me, i just wanted to tell you how much that turned me on.” Reggie slid closer to her, putting a hand on her upper thigh. “Shut up.” Betty mumbled, trying to keep her good girl persona. “But baby,” his hand slithered higher, “Can’t we just get out of here together, i'll tell Weatherbee to drop your charges.” Pushing her nails into her skin, she tried to slide away. Reggie must have noticed her fists, because he commented. “Oooo, i see your fist. You want to hit me again. Go ahead, do it.” She turned away from him and eyed jughead, who was sitting in the back of the room. He seemed like her only choice right now. The other guys in the room were cheering reggie on as jughead just sat there. Why wasn’t he helping her.  
“Come on baby, hit me.” She almost forgot his hand was there until she felt it move close to her core. “Stop please just stop.” Betty shut her eyes, willing for all of them to go away. Muffled voices filled her ears. “Hit me! Hit me!” followed by a voice she recognized. “Reggie stop, thats enough.” A small conversation between those two voices went on for what seemed like forever, until she heard the door close. Betty’s eyes still shut tight, her body shaking. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she flinched. What if it was reggie? What if they left her alone with reggie? But the voice willed her to open her eyes, and when she did, green met blue. The blue eyes of the boy who didnt know anything about her. “Betty?” She pulled her hands from her ears, not even realizing she had put them there. “Betts?” she looked into those glorious eyes and tried not to cry. She hated him, she absolutely hated him. So why did she feel like falling into his arms now. Feeling completely overwhelmed, betty stood up and ran out of the room, leaving the plaid wearing boy all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey it’s been awhile ik!!! i’m gonna try to update more often  
> (comments mean a lot!!!)  
> follow me on tumblr @wheresmyattention


	5. bad home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERES SOME SMUT THAT MIGHT MAKE PEOPLE UNCOMFORTABLE!!! (it’s at the end so you can skip it if u want)

“Betty!” jughead called after the girl, but it was too late. The blonde princess had already ran out of the room. ‘Wtf jughead, get yourself together, you dont like that girl. In fact, you hate her.’ but he still couldn’t help but follow her. He was too late though, betty had already ran out of the school. JUghead sighed, not understanding the pain in his chest. He started towards his motorcycle, speeding off towards his trailer. 

 

Betty’s mind was racing, what the hell happened back there?  
She finally ran the three miles back into her new home, and her new mother did not like that she was late. “Elizabeth, i got a call from the principal today. Detention?!? This is not the Cooper image we want to be spreading around. You are a Cooper, act like one.” Alice started to walk away, but betty, who was already furious with the world, wanted to pick a fight. “Excuse me, Alice, for being ripped from my family a couple weeks ago, then being sexually assaulted at school today. I was only protecting myself, and you want to punish me?” Whenever someone touched her, betty thought of her old dad and lashed out. But this time she was protecting herself. Alice turned around, her face in faux shock. “Elizabeth, what is wrong with you? You do not talk back to your mother, and you DO NOT call me Alice. You want somewhere to live? Lose the attitude. We might have been nice to you these past weeks, but this house has rules and you will follow them. Just because your whole life has been switched around, does not mean you can’t act human. Up to your room, now!” Betty’s eyes watered. What the hell is this new family? What the hell is this new life? Just as she reached her room, alice called out. “Oh, and elizabeth, you might want to cut back on the fatty foods.”  
Betty slammed her door  
Tears poured over her flushed cheeks as she remembered what her life was like just a couple weeks ago. Sure, her parents werent the best, but they looked a lot nicer than Alice Cooper did now. She thought she would love this new family, eating nice food, getting to go to school everyday, not having to worry about each night when her father would come home drunk, but it was a dream she would never get. Now that she thinks of it, Hal and Alice seem to always be plotting something. Chic always has this creepy smile planted on his face, and polly is never home. When she is, betty connects with her really well. Polly has been her only friend since she moved here. When betty would have nightmares the first couple days, polly would make her feel safe and wanted. But Polly wasn’t home right now, so the best thing was to call Toni. Picking up her phone, betty dialed Toni’s number, “the phone you are using has been disconnected. If you didn’t disconnect and are still paying bills, please email your wireless company.”   
The phone shut off and betty was faced with an image of herself in the black screen. Of course she couldnt use her phone and alice probably wouldnt get her a new one. It was worth a shot though. “Mom?” betty called, the steps creaked as someone came up the stairs. The footsteps didnt sound like alices though. When betty opened her door to see who was walking up the stairs, she was faced with Chic staring at her. “Do you know where mom is?” The blonde boy smiled, “Oh silly betty, you don’t belong here.” and then he stepped towards hisroom. “What the fuck.” she whispered. Who the hell was this guy? Deciding it was best to stay in her room, betty closed the door and headed towards her bed. All she wanted to do was cry, so she did. she fell asleep with her nails tucked into her palms, waiting for everything to be over.

 

Jughead got back to the trailer and sat on the couch. The smell of beer flooded his nose which reminded him that his dad was home. for reasons he couldn’t understand, jughead was worried about betty. she seemed so hopeless in that classroom, so upset. he didn’t know why she was here, the coopers kept everything on the down low since they moved here a few years ago. but there has been rumors that betty had been kidnapped many years ago. sure, that seemed a little far fetched. alice was obviously fine with not having a second daughter. but now, he can’t help but think that betty is in some sort of danger in the cooper household. that family is crazy, but the way betty acted today could be used to prove that she might be crazy too. ‘stop thinking about betty jughead’ he shook his head and went to go check on his dad. of course FP was sprawled out on the bed,  
snoring. jughead didn’t want to deal with him tomorrow so he decided to call archie. he answered after the second ring.  
“hey arch, you mind if i stay over tonight? i don’t want to deal with my dads hangover tomorrow.” there was a shuffle on the other end of the line. “you wanna help me unpack?” archie had just moved into a smaller house in riverdale after his parents divorced. archie lived in riverdale before, but in a different neighborhood. his house was closer to jugheads trailer now. “sure dude” jughead slowly made his way out of the house. “there’s this girl who lives across from me and her window is across from mine, she always leaves her curtains open so we might get a show tonight.”  
jughead rolled his eyes, archie was always so into girls.

 

when jughead finally got to archie’s, he saw archie at the window “waiting  
for the show” jughead wasn’t really into that stuff, but he did fuck around, so a show was definitely okay for him. running upstairs, jughead jumped into the room. “okay jug, the girl is like fighting with some guy. when jughead looked out the window, he saw a blonde who looked quite familiar but he hadn’t seen her face yet. when the girl slammed the door, she turned around to reveal herself as the one and only betty cooper. there was a knot that formed in jugheads stomach. archie has been watching betty? jughead didn’t know why it bothered him so much. he opened his mouth to speak but his throat went dry as the blonde yanked off her clothes. her milky curves kept his mouth shut. it was obvious she was crying but he couldn’t make himself stop watching her.  
betty was gorgeous. she stripped off her jeans to show amazing legs. and that ass,  
wow. she threw on a big shirt and jumped into her bed, curling into a fetal position. “archie we gotta stop looking at her”  
“she’s a little vanilla, but she’s nice to look at. i’d never get with her tho” it was only then that jughead realized his pants were tight. archie realized it too. “ooo you liked that strip tease. go take a cold shower.” jughead nodded and ran off, his best friend laughing in the background. a girl had never gotten him this wound up before.

under the spray of the shower, all jughead  
could think about was her gorgeous body.  
his has wrapped around his shaft as he pictured her in the shower with him. jughead pumped himself, moaning the blondes name as he released himself over the tiles of archie’s shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks sm for support. comments and kudos mean a lot. follow me  
> on tumblr @wheresmyattention


End file.
